New Republic Fleet
The New Republic Fleet is one of the five branches of the New Republic Defense Force, the armed forces of the New Republic. Fleet, as it is commonly referred to, is responsible for operation of the NRDF's naval assets, including capital-scale ships as well as the majority of the NRDF's transport ships(the other branches each retain a small fleet of transports for their own use as well). Fleet is often considered the backbone of the Defense Force, as its operations almost necessarily include providing transport and protection to the other branches during transit to enable them to perform their jobs on the myriad worlds of the galaxy. Organization Overview The New Republic Fleet is currently organized according to an overall deployment plan called the System Defense Initiative. This deployment has proven highly effective at both defending New Republic territories as well as providing resources for necessary foreign ventures. It divides the fleet assets into many smaller fleets: *First Fleet - Currently stationed at Ord Mantell. This is currently the only Fleet open to PCs. *Second Fleet - Currently stationed at Dac. *System Defense Fleets - Each defensive zone of the Republic, generalized as a "system", is assigned a fleet that is associated with and stationed at that zone. Historical note: Previously, Fleet fielded a total of six fleets that collectively covered both Republican territory and external ventures. This was abandoned as an unsustainable structure late in 16 ABY. In terms of higher command structure, Fleet is run by the Director of Fleet Branch Operations (or, simply, Fleet Director), who answers directly to the Supreme Commander of the Defense Force. The Director is assisted in turn by several groups of officers collectively known as Fleet Command. These are usually officers of Commodore rank or higher and their associated staff, but an officer of any rank may be selected for a given position. Fleet Command is further broken apart into several departments, such as Strategic Command, Logistics Command and so on. Each oversees an essential facet of the overall operation of Fleet. In addition to serving at these postings, many of the Fleet Command officers also continue to hold regular duties. The current Director of Fleet Branch Operations is Admiral Sien Sovv. Fleet Composition Individual fleets are collections of ships built around a hierarchical structure of Lead ships and standardized escort/support vessels for those lead ships. Fleets are built out of collections of these operational units, most commonly arranged into squadrons. More information can be found in the NR Fleet Units Guide. Ship Complements and Postings Ranks Officer Ranks * Admiral: Grade 13 * Vice Admiral: Grade 12 * Rear Admiral: Grade 11 * Commodore: Grade 10 * Captain: Grade 9 * Commander: Grade 8 * Lt. Commander: Grade 7 * Ranks above this line are considered Command Ranks * Lieutenant: Grade 6 * Lieutenant (JG): Grade 5 * Ensign: Grade 4 * Deck Officer: Grade 3 * 2nd Deck Officer: Grade 2 * Midshipman: Grade 1 Enlisted Ranks * Master Chief Petty Officer: Grade E-9 * Senior Chief Petty Officer: Grade E-8 * Chief Petty Officer: Grade E-7 * Petty Officer First Class: Grade E-6 * Petty Officer Second Class: Grade E-5 * Petty Officer: Grade E-4 * Crewman: Grade E-3 * Crewman Apprentice: Grade E-2 * Crewman Recruit: Grade E-1 Category:New Republic Organizations Category:New Republic